Panahon 3
Season 3 is the last season of the series, This season filled with more action-packed and more comedy. It focuses more on the adventures that BoBoiBoy and his friends have all around Rintis Island. This season started with the battle of BoBoiBoy with Ejo Jo, which was the continuation of Season 2, Episode 13. Episodes * Season 3, Episode 1 * Season 3, Episode 2 * Season 3, Episode 3 * Season 3, Episode 4 * Season 3, Episode 5 * Season 3, Episode 6 * Season 3, Episode 7 * Season 3, Episode 8 * Season 3, Episode 9 * Season 3, Episode 10 * Season 3, Episode 11 * Season 3, Episode 12 * Season 3, Episode 13 * Season 3, Episode 14 * Season 3, Episode 15 * Season 3, Episode 16 * Season 3, Episode 17 * Season 3, Episode 18 * Season 3, Episode 19 * Season 3, Episode 20 * Season 3, Episode 21 * Season 3, Episode 22 * Season 3, Episode 23 * Season 3, Episode 24 * Season 3, Episode 25 * Season 3, Episode 26 Trivia *This season concluded on June 11, 2016. *In January 1, 2015, number of episodes in Season 3 was extended from 18 to 26 episodes. * Like in the previous season, there were changes in BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya and Gopal's outfit, Fang was mostly jacketless in this season. *Yap Ee Jean replaces Yvonne Chong Shin Vun as Computer's voice performer since Season 3, Episode 3. * In Season 3, Episode 14, the director is Yap Ee Jean only. * Beginning Season 3, Episode 6, the official episode title was shown after the flashbacks. * Beginning Season 3, Episode 14, Kee Yong Pin replaces Nizam Razak as Editor. *The background of the credits shows BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe inside the Papa Zola 5 game (Season 1, Episode 7). *In this season, 3 characters' relatives make their first time appearances. Bago Go's brothers, Wak Baga Ga, Bagi Gi, Bagu Gu and Tom appeared in Episode 8; Adu Du's mother, Ibu Bu in Episode 12 as well as Fang's brother, Captain Kaizo in Episode 20. *From the original plan, episodes were supposed to air in four separate months (five episodes for January, four episodes for June, four episodes for September and five episodes for December and eight episodes randomly) however because a huge delay happened between June until December 2014 and April until June 2015, all episodes launch on: ** Episode 1 to 5 was aired on January, 2014. ** Episode 6 to 14 was aired on December, 2014. ** Episode 15 to 16 was aired on February, 2015. ** Episode 17 was aired on March, 2015. ** Episode 18 was aired on April, 2015. ** Episode 19 was aired on September, 2015. ** Episode 20 to 23 was aired on December, 2015. ** Episode 24 was aired on April, 2016. ** Episode 25 was aired on May, 2016. ** Episode 26 was aired on June, 2016. Tingnan din * Panahon 1 * Panahon 2 Kategorya:Panahon 3 Kategorya:Mga Panahon